rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Pine/Affiliation
Family Unnamed Aunt His relationship with his aunt is shown to be relaxed and stable. Her reaction to his departure from the farm is not seen as of yet. Ozpin's Group Ozpin Oscar is initially very disturbed by Ozpin's presence in his consciousness. At first, Oscar is not receptive to Ozpin or his endeavors, deciding that Ozpin simply is not real and refusing to listen to him. However, over time, Ozpin convinces Oscar that he has a greater role to play and that he must leave for the City of Mistral. After making the decision to leave home, Oscar is much more amicable with Ozpin, although he is shown to be distraught about the Headmaster doing something embarrassing, and strengthening his body and Aura. He has taken to speaking with Ozpin's consciousness within their merged soul, asking him questions, seeking guidance and knowledge, easing his mind in the process. Oscar, although frustrated, appears to appreciate the increased pace of his training, learning to quickly trust Ozpin's wisdom, taking in his muscle memory with natural talent. Oscar is taken aback by Ozpin's mercurial tone when revealing how he granted the Branwen twins the power to transform into corvids, finding the idea to be both surprising and rather bizarre. Their relationship becomes strained in "Vault of the Spring Maiden" when Ozpin tells Oscar to run from Hazel Rainart. Oscar refuses, citing that Ozpin told him to fight. Even so, Oscar defends Ozpin from Hazel's accusations for Gretchen Rainart's death on the grounds that she made her choice. However, when Hazel attacks Oscar, Ozpin renders him unconscious and forcibly takes control, despite Oscar's protests. In "Haven's Fate", Ozpin has Oscar pass on his message to Qrow to bring the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. Due to the events of the Battle of Haven, in "Argus Limited", Oscar angrily refuses Ozpin to take control of him before the battle against the herd of Manticore and a Sphinx. In "Uncovered", he senses Ozpin's fear about his secret being revealed by the Relic of Knowledge. This prompts Oscar to stop Ozpin from taking the Relic from Ruby since he's afraid that she might use it to discover what he has been hiding from them. In "So That's How It Is", Oscar becomes discouraged when Ozpin seals himself within the boy's mind, leaving him scared and confused. He then wonders if he is just going to be another life for the Headmaster. In "Our Way", Oscar admits to his friends that Ozpin guided him to land the airship. While he is unsure if the Headmaster has been watching the group since he supposedly sealed himself away, Oscar believes that Ozpin has been looking out for them. Qrow Branwen Oscar awkwardly approaches Qrow after pressure from Ozpin. He asks for Ozpin's cane back and is very confused about the meaning of the interaction. On the other hand, in his elation in finding Ozpin's latest incarnation, Qrow becomes wildly drunk, furthering Oscar's unease regarding his unexpected subordinate. However, they later show a good relationship, such as when Qrow calms Team RNJR down as they surround him in amazement of him as Ozpin's reincarnation. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Qrow displays a greater level of protectiveness towards Oscar in the heat of battle, diving in front of Oscar to shield him from Hazel's Dust-infused attacks, and keeping him out of harm's way as best he could. After the battle has concluded in "Haven's Fate", Qrow tells an exhausted Oscar not to strain himself, and Oscar relays Ozpin's message to Qrow: get the Relic of Knowledge to Atlas. As the boy passes out, Qrow gently cushions his fall. In "So That's How It Is", Qrow lashes out at Ozpin and indirectly punches his host, Oscar, who felt the pain when he was given back control over his body. James Ironwood Since arriving at Atlas Academy and meeting Ironwood, Oscar appears to have a familiar relationship with the general, revealing his status as Ozpin's current incarnation to him upon meeting. Ironwood has taken a personal interest in bringing out Ozpin from his dormancy within Oscar, primarily through sparring and training together. Ironwood has placed a special confidence in Oscar, having taken him on a personal trip to the Atlas Vault where the Staff of Creation is kept safe. There, the two have an exchange where Oscar expresses familiarity with the vault and the system that uses the Staff's power to keep Atlas air-born. Ironwood appears to see the layers of Ozpin's personality within Oscar, relieved to have his old friend back in any capacity. Leonardo Lionheart Oscar first encounters Lionheart in "The More the Merrier" during which he quickly challenged the turncoat Headmaster to a fight once the Battle of Haven began. Initially startled by that fact the Oscar was Ozpin's latest reincarnation, Lionheart quickly regains his composure upon realizing that since Ozpin and Oscar could not have been paired together for long Oscar was not really Ozpin at the moment and decided that if he could capture him and deliver him to Salem he could become free from her influence. After Oscar notices Ruby had been knocked unconscious, he defeats Lionheart by knocking him down the staircase in a moment of sheer rage. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Upon meeting Ruby in "Welcome to Haven", Oscar is amazed at her silver eyes. In "Unforeseen Complications", Oscar blushes when he looks at her and she giggles at him, and they briefly exchange small talk about their unique circumstances. In "Lighting the Fire", Oscar spars with Ruby to learn hand-to-hand combat. After accidentally punching Ruby in the face, for which he is quick to apologize, with Ozpin taking temporary control. Once training finishes, Ruby immediately tends to the exhausted Oscar, making sure he is okay. Later on, he receives encouragement from her and the rest of Team RNJR in finding his Semblance, likening Oscar to Jaune Arc who also has yet to discover his Semblance. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Oscar admits his fear to Ruby of the inevitable battle they will have to face and bursts out his anger towards her because he does not understand how she appears to be calm and confident in the midst of the chaos surrounding her. However, he learns of her sorrow of losing her friends and her own fear of Salem and apologizes for his outburst, showing sympathy for her loss. As Ruby leaves, she assures him that despite the difficulty of the challenges ahead, the fact that he is there in Mistral shows he is braver than he thinks. Alone, Oscar admits to Ozpin that what they are facing is tough on her as well. Oscar appears to have a deep admiration for Ruby's take on life, her courage and her kindness in spite of all she has suffered through. Oscar even tries to emulate her kindness in his interactions with Hazel Rainart during their duel by offering him clarity and mercy. Later, in "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Oscar sees Ruby lying on the ground, knocks Lionheart off the stairs in sheer rage at seeing her hurt and immediately runs to her side, urging her to get back up. In "Uncovered", Oscar manages to stop Ozpin from taking the Relic from Ruby, and he tells her about Jinn and to say the name to summon the being. In "So That's How It Is", Ruby is the only one to comfort him when everyone else is indirectly mad at him because of Ozpin and they see him as nothing but just a vessel of Ozpin. But Ruby is the only one who sees him as his own person. In "Lost", Oscar smiles at Ruby when she compliments his new combat gear. In "Stealing from the Elderly", after noticing her concern for her uncle, Oscar assures Ruby that everything is going to be okay. In "Seeing Red", Oscar shares his findings on the Colossus with Ruby, enabling her with the knowledge she needs to defeat Caroline Cordovin. He is worried for her when the Commander points the cannon straight at her, and shocked when she goes inside to fire at the Dust. In "Our Way", Oscar is amazed at Ruby's incredible feats in Argus, but later becomes the center of attention for the students by her. Weiss Schnee After meeting Weiss Schnee, Oscar does not have many interactions with her at first. In "Lost", his temporary disappearance left her worried sick about him. Blake Belladonna In "Alone in the Woods", Blake suggests that they should have breakfast, Oscar asks if she wants to make it to which Blake replies that she doesn't want to because she feels tired. He is later seen eating next to her in "The Grimm Reaper". Yang Xiao Long In "Rest and Resolutions", after Ozpin's conversation with the Beacon students, Oscar finds himself touching Yang's shoulder, causing him to pull back in nervousness. Fortunately, Yang does not seem to mind and playfully laughs at his awkwardness. In "Uncovered", Oscar agrees with Yang about Ozpin's secrecy and that he needs to now tell them the truth. Later, when he struggles with Ozpin over the control of his body, he explains to her what Ozpin is trying to stop Ruby from doing. In "So That's How It Is", he is ordered by Yang to bring out Ozpin since she is not finished with him, but Oscar is unable to bring out Ozpin due to Ozpin locking himself deep in Oscar's mind. In "Alone in the Woods", Oscar is yelled at by Yang that they need to leave Brunswick Farms as the rest of the group are escaping from the Apathy. Team JNPR Jaune Arc In "Dead End" Oscar becomes frightened of Jaune as Jaune accused him of being Ozpin posing as him. But in "Lost", Oscar easily accepts Jaune's apology about the outburst, reasoning that he has been afraid of his own identity as well. Oscar is later praised by Jaune in "Seeing Red" for figuring out the weakness of the Colossus, and in "Our Way" for saving the airship from a crash landing. Nora Valkyrie Nora appears to have taken to Oscar as quickly as Ruby has. After meeting Nora in "Unforeseen Complications", Oscar is called "little cute boy Ozpin" by her due to him being the Headmaster's reincarnation. In "The Grimm Reaper", Oscar is tackled in a hug by Nora after he and his group arrive in Argus. In "Dead End", Oscar seemingly gets on Nora's bad side after she and her teammates learn of Ozpin and Salem's past and become angry and upset by this revelation. But in "Lost", the relationship is mended after Oscar returns to the group and Nora is ecstatic with the reunion and questions his new attire. Salem's Inner Circle Hazel Rainart In "Kuroyuri", Oscar seems uneasy when he first encounters Hazel. This is seen again in "The More the Merrier", when Hazel seals him and the others inside Haven Academy's Grand Hall. Then, when Hazel discovers Oscar is the new incarnation of Ozpin in "Vault of the Spring Maiden", he immediately sets his sights on him. Once Oscar learns of Hazel's sister, he tries reasoning with Hazel that Gretchen made a choice and that he would follow suit by fighting him. Others Maria Calavera In "Uncovered," Oscar tends to Maria after the train crash, despite just having met each other. "So That's How It Is", he is helped to his feet by the elder after Qrow punches him into a tree. In "The Lady in the Shoe", Oscar rides with Maria on the airship to search for a weak spot in the Colossus they are fighting. In "Seeing Red", Oscar calls Maria and Cordovin crazy for their frightening banter at each other. He later tends her after the airship crash lands into the trees. Category:Affiliation pages